


I Hope We Both Die(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Closure, Dissociation, Gen, Manipulation, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Zane sneaks out of his room and goes down to the dungeons. He talks to Vex one last time before he and his friends leave for Ninjago.Written by Spinchip, read by me.
Series: Ninjago Podfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Library





	I Hope We Both Die(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Hope We Both Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218020) by [Spinchip (Thatkindghost)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkindghost/pseuds/Spinchip). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gwaz7cxutg2j6pl/I_hope_we_both_die.mp3/file)


End file.
